


Snitch

by haikyucomforts



Series: -Shouyou and Tobio's relationship- [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, It's not directly said but they're third years, It's that one scene from Legend Of Korra but..Shobio, Love Confessions, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Pining Hinata ig, School Project, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyucomforts/pseuds/haikyucomforts
Summary: In all honesty, when he first saw Kageyama in middle school it was like the "Woah, he's so cool! So intimidating! So tall! So attractive-" but he would never admit the last part. Long story short he'd had a school girl crush on Kageyama but went straight back to denial when he realized how much of a jackass Kageyama was.Unfortunately, the feelings he'd buried hit him like a train when he and Kageyama pulled off a quick and winning a match and Kageyama smiled. A genuine smile. That wasn't even the worst of it- Kageyama had dimples. Hinata had nearly died when he found out.(or; Hinata has liked Kageyama since first year and Natsu can't keep her mouth shut when he comes over to work on a project)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: -Shouyou and Tobio's relationship- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> AH so this isn't really a continuation of "Bye, Love you" but it is in the same universe- so this is the confession for that? I guess? Anyways you don't really have to read that first to understand this.
> 
> This is based off that one scene in Legend of Korra where Ikki was like "Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" or whatever
> 
> They aren't exactly the same personalities in the show because I wanted them to be a bit different as third years, but the manga didn't really tell us a lot about that-

"What's the point of doing English when we can already speak Japanese?" Hinata grumbled to himself as his teacher started handing out the assignment papers.

It wasn't too hard of a project at least. Hopefully. It was just an essay about any topic that had to be written in English then making a presentation on how the English grammatical system worked, more as how it was different from Japanese. The essay had to be the same as somebody else’s topic so that they could later be compared and contrasted. When the teacher passed by his desk and dropped him a paper, Hinata sighed and read over the instructions and rubric.

"The project will be worked on in pairs. I'll let you go ahead and choose your own partners this time." The teacher said as they walked back to the front of the classroom. While everybody instantly started walking up to their friends and claiming their partners, Hinata just sat there. People rarely asked him to be partners because in all honesty, he wasn't the smartest.

He felt way too awkward to ask himself. Maybe he could do it alone? Though that'd probably result in a failing grade with his IQ. He heard a knock on his desk, snapping back to reality only to see Kageyama's face inches from his own, leaning over to his desk.

Hinata nearly fell out of his seat and tried to keep his face from turning red, though he ultimately knew that it wasn't something he could control. Kageyama didn't seem to pay much attention to it.

"Oi, Hinata, let's be partners." Kageyama said. Hinata tilted his head and thought about it. The two practically shared a single brain cell, but they worked well enough together in volleyball. Plus, Hinata didn't know who else he'd partner with - and it was a good excuse to hang out with Kageyama.

He shrugged. "Sure. You can come over to my place later tonight if you want to work on it."

"Alright. I'll walk home with you then." Kageyama said. Hinata laughed slightly.

"You do know that I bike to and from school. Up a mountain." Kageyama scowled.

"Are you implying I wouldn't be able to keep up?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it."

Kageyama clicked his tongue, but stayed silent. The two were still fairly close and Hinata could see Kageyama's features better than usual. As the two held eye contact, Hinata was finding himself sinking into the boy's mesmerizing eyes.

“What?” Kageyama asked, tone softer than usual. He cocked his head slightly. Hinata just blinked. He assumed Kageyama was talking about Hinata’s sudden silence and staring.

“You have pretty eyes.”

It took both Kageyama and Hinata a moment to process what he had said, Kageyama's eyes widening and Hinata shooting backwards as his face burned once again. 

"W-what-" Hinata wasn't listening. He would’ve noticed the painfully obvious blush on Kageyamas cheeks if he weren’t too busy dying in shame.

"I'm expecting this to be done by Tuesday, that means you have the weekend and some of our class time to be working on it." The teacher clapped her hands together as if to get everybody's attention again. Hinata silently thanked her for the quick interruption of whatever had just happened, because Kageyama was quickly back in his own seat. It was currently Friday, and the last period of the day.

The bell rang. Everybody said a quick 'Yes Ma'am.' In unison before grabbing their backpacks and leaving the room. Hinata stood up and made his way to the door, before feeling something grab his forearm.

"Did you seriously forget about me already?" The voice came from Kageyama, who quickly came to walk next to him. Hinata smiled awkwardly and furrowed his brow. Obviously he hadn’t forgotten. In all honesty he was trying to ‘accidentally’ go home without him, still burning with embarrassment.

"Of course not, stupid. Why, you just so desperately want to hang out with me?" With that comment, Kageyama just rolled his eyes, and let go of Hinata's arm - leaving the spot to feel as if it were burning. Hinata could've sworn he saw a tinted blush appear on Kageyama's cheeks, but he was probably seeing things. Maybe his hair was being reflective with the light, it's not the first time it had happened.

§§§

In the end, Kageyama did not in fact go home with Hinata. They realized how poor of an idea it would be for Kageyama to run all the way from school to Hinata's house, given he didn't have a change of clothes. Kageyama and Hinata ended up walking home on their own and decided to later meet at Ukais shop. 

That gave Kageyama the chance to do whatever he wanted to do, and Hinata the chance to mentally prepare for the evening. Plus, Kageyama didn't know the way to Hinata's house. Why didn't he just ask Hinata for the address instead of walking there with him? Hinata hadn't the slightest clue, not that he cared.

"Natsuu', I'm home!" Hinata said, dragging out her name. His mother would be at work until later that night.

"Nii-Chan!" Natsu immediately ran down the stairs and practically hurled herself at Hinata as he took off his shoes. "Can you help me with my homework? Please!" She asked. Hinata gave her a sheepish smile. He knew Natsu had been struggling a bit since with her fifth year of elementary school.

"I wish I could, but I have a friend coming over for a school project." Natsu pouted, giving him her infamous 'baby doll eyes'. "Don't give me that look! Plus, this is the one I was telling you about. Kageyama?"

Natsu's eyes seemed to light up instantly. "Tobio? The guy you like?" She grinned, and Hinata just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Hinata had never really voiced his attraction to anybody before he realized he liked Kageyama near the end of first year. If he was being honest with himself, when he first saw Kageyama in middle school it was like the "Woah, he's so cool! So intimidating! So tall! So attractive-" but he would never admit to the physical attraction. Long story short he'd had a school girl crush on Kageyama but went straight back to denial when he realized how much of a jackass Kageyama was.

Unfortunately for him, the feelings he'd buried or ignored hit him like a train when he and Kageyama pulled off a quick and winning a match and Kageyama smiled. A genuine smile. That wasn't even the worst of it- Kageyama had _dimples_. Hinata had nearly died when he found out.

He still didn't tell his mother about it, only Natsu because he honestly doubted Natsu would understand the concept anyways. He often failed to realize that she wasn't six anymore (which was how old she was when Hinata had told her) and was probably more conscious to things like love and crushes. Not very, though. He was out to his mom though and she was fine with it, so he didn't really have to worry about that.

Hinata considers himself an open book most of the time. Natsu looked as if she were about to say something else, but Hinata hushed her by patting her on the head and heading upstairs to his room. He at least wanted to clean before Kageyama came over.

***********

After meeting Kageyama at Ukais, the walk home was silent. They exchanged a few words regarding volleyball and how they wanted to do their project, but nothing more. Along with silent, it was also awkward. Their knuckles had brushed against each other and Hinata didn't know if he'd imagined Kageyama brushing them together once more or not purposefully. 

When they reached the doorsteps, Hinata put one hand on the door and the other on the handle as he pushed it open. Almost immediately, Natsu ran over to him and wrapper her arms around his waist, clinging on to him before he could even get through the door.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow in amusement as Hinata stiffly walked in, Natsu not budging the slightest. At least, she wasn’t, until she saw Kageyama. Her eyes widened and she let go of Hinata almost as quickly as she had latched on.

“Kageyama!” She nearly yelled with a grin. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and shot Hinata a questioning look. Hinata shrugged.

“I tell her about how annoying you are, Yama. Don’t be so surprised.” Hinata hoped he sounded convincing because he definitely wasn’t convincing himself.

“Ah, this is Natsu?” Kageyama asked as he stepped inside behind Hinata, Natsu running back to Hinata’s side as she made a sound of confirmation.

"Can I call you Tobio-Chan?" She asked with a grin. Kageyama's lips curled into a frown before he reluctantly nodded. She let out a huff of satisfaction and turned back to Hinata.

“Shou-Chan, you gotta show him a tour of the house!” Natsu said. Hinata shot a look at Kageyama and opened his mouth to object, but turned back just to see Natsu giving her infamous puppy dog eyes. Hinata tilted his head. Kageyama had been to his house before, probably only four times in the span of three years. He'd already seen the house.

“Yeah, sure, okay. Kageyama, this is the living room, that's the kitchen over there, then back there-” He leaned right and pointed behind one of the walls. “-is a dining room. Then that’s upstairs.” Hinata cursed to himself for adding the upstairs part because who would’ve guessed that the stairs led upstairs.

Kageyama just nodded, Hinata nodding back. Natsu just looked back and forth between the two before nodding as well.

“Right, well we should probably go start our project then?” Hinata suggested, feeling awkward with the sudden silence.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said, mostly to himself. Natsu whined but Hinata just smiled at her as he walked upstairs, Kageyama following shortly behind. Hinata didn’t bother to object when Natsu followed right behind them, walking on the left side of Kageyama.

Neither of them talked as they walked down the hallway that seemed especially long today.

“Tobio-chan, did you know Shou-Chan likes you?” Hinata whipped his head around only to see Natsu standing behind him looking at Kageyama and rocking back and forth on her tiptoes as she pushed her bottom lip out and pointed to Hinata. He gaped at her.

“Natsu!” Hinata yelled as heat instantly came to his face, his eyes widening and eyebrows raising. His entire body stiffened and he curved his fingers, frozen in place momentarily.

“Oh- uh, no, I wasn’t completely aware of that…-” Kageyamas face turned a bright shade of red and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact before looking back to Natsu. Hinata just looked absently back and forth between his sister and Kageyama.

“Alright, let’s go.” Hinata said with a huff as he grabbed onto Kageyamas arm and dragged him forwards down the hallway. He opened his bedroom door and smiled, holding his hands out and gesturing for Kageyama to step in.

Natsu had tried to follow inside, but instead Hinata turned to face her and stuck out his tongue before stepping inside as well and slamming the door in her face.

“Hey!” She protested.

“Run along, Natsu!” Hinata said sarcastically through the door. Natsu let out a yelp of protest before stomping back downstairs.

Hinata hit his head against the door as he leaned back, furrowing his brows and turned to look at Kageyama who was already looking at him. He was looking at Hinata with flushed cheeks and an unreadable expression. Hinata scrunched his nose and averted his gaze.

“How do we even start this project?” Hinata said, forcing out a laugh (that came out much more nervous than intended), desperate to make any type of conversation to distract from what had just happened.

Kageyama sighed and turned away as well, staying silent a few moments before answering. “...Don’t know.” Hinata frowned.

“Well...we should probably choose a topic first, right?” He turned back to look at the younger boy who just nodded.

“Volleyball?” Kageyama suggested. Hinata’s eyes lit up. Obviously they would do volleyball, how did he forget?

He nodded and walked over to the side of his room, picking up another chair and setting it by the chair that was already at his desk. He motioned for Kageyama to sit next to him who quickly obliged.

“You brought your own paper and pencils?” Hinata asked as he logged into his laptop. Kageyama just grunted in confirmation.

Hinata almost immediately forgot about the whole incident with Natsu as he and Kageyama talked about the project, like if they should talk about volleyball as a whole or just certain techniques or skills.

Well, he almost forgot. He was quickly reminded after the two had gotten about half through the essay when he looked over to Kageyama only to see him staring intently at the laptop in front of them, face scrunched and his lips twisted into a frown with his face colored a nice dark pink.

It was bluntly obvious that he was thinking about what had happened. Hinata tucked his bottom lip and bit down on it hard, averting his eyes awkwardly. He felt his own face heat up and ducked his head down shyly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. It really had been getting long lately.

Hinata didn't miss the side glance that he threw. Kageyama let out a deep exhale. "We should probably take a break. We've been working for-" He paused and leaned closer to Hinata to see the time on the laptop corner better. He felt like his heart was about to jump into his throat as Kageyama's shoulder pressed against his. "-an hour."

Kageyama, despite finishing talking, didn't attempt to move back into his own space, instead staying shoulder to shoulder with Hinata.

His breath hitched and he didn't dare to turn to look at Kageyama, but he still felt the boys searching glare on his cheek. What was Kageyama looking for? Hinata didn't want to know.

Letting out an awkward huff of laughter he tried to casually back away from him and stand up from the desk. "Yeah. I'll- I'm going downstairs to get- uh- water. I'm going to go get water." Hinata flashed a strained smile, nodding one too many times before opening the bedroom door and slipping out without waiting for a response. 

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Hinata practically jumped down the stairs and went straight to the living room. Sure enough, there was Natsu, sitting on the couch as she flipped through different T.V. channels. 

She seemed to have noticed Hinata's presence because her gaze snapped from the screen to him, her eyes immediately widening. 

Hinata stood quiet just staring before leaping forwards. Natsu yelped and jumped off the couch, but Hinata had already grabbed her shoulder.

"Natsu! I trusted you and you _betrayed_ me, you bastard!" He would've yelled, but didn't want Kageyama to hear from upstairs (if he was even still upstairs).

"It's not like you were gonna do it! I did you a favor!" Tugging away from Hinata, Natsu ran into the kitchen. Hinata chased after her.

"A favor?!"

"A favor!" She ran around the counter. Hinata followed.

"Ehh?! Yeah, well snitches get stitches!" 

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no-" Natsu's complaint was cut off as Hinata managed to catch up and lifted her up, letting out a huff. Natsu squealed in laughter as Hinata threw her up slightly to get a better grip before setting her on top of the fridge. Thank god they had a high ceiling.

"Not fair! Help me down!"

"No way." 

Natsu continued whining and complaining, demanding Hinata get her off immediately. Hinata knew it didn't bother her too much because she was grinning and giggling. Hinata laughed, at her or with her? He wasn't sure.

A voice cleared their throat at the stairway. Hinata's breathing stopped abruptly when he saw Kageyama leaning against the wall, ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Guahhh- uh...hey." Hinata's grin only widened, shooting finger guns towards the setter (don't worry, he already cringed for himself enough after that).

"Since when were you able to pick a fifth grader up?" Kageyama walked over, staying far enough that Natsu's kicking legs wouldn't hit him in the face.

"Eh? I dunno, a while I guess?" The redhead cocked his head to the side as he thought about it. A smug smile overtook his face. He moved his arm up and flexed, dramatically waving his other hand under it.

"I'm just that strong." His white button up shirt was long sleeved, but he'd cuffed it up to just above his elbow earlier that day. Kageyama's scowl deepened as his cheeks hued red, and now that Hinata was thinking about it -really thinking about it- it's an expression Kageyama had been making around him a lot, even before today. What was that?

"Shut up, dumbass. You're still weak."

"Hah?! Not true! I could totally beat you in an arm wrestle. Right here, right now." Hinata crossed his arms and tipped his head out.

"No way in hell." Kageyama stood up straight, taking a step forwards.

"I bet you three meatbuns I can." Hinata stepped forwards too.

"Deal, because you'll lose."

"No I won't!"

"Guys." Hinata and Kageyama both turned to face Natsu who was staring at them with a bored expression.

"Can you get me down."

Right.

Hinata gave a silent apology before standing on his tiptoes and gently picking her up and placing her on the floor. She head straight back upstairs, presumably to her room. He looked back to Kageyama.

He nodded for him to follow as he walked over to the counter, standing parallel to him. He held out his right arm and leaned forward over the counter, Kageyama doing the same.

Just as Kageyama was about to clasp their hands together, Hinata yanked his hand away and stood back straight.

"Ah! Wait, I wanna put my hair up first." Kageyama frowned as Hinata moved his arm in front of him, removing a hair tie from his wrist and holding it between his teeth.

"Since when can you put your hair up?"

"Can't rea'y, ju't the 'ack" He responded the best he could as he ran his fingers through his hair, his fringe falling right out of his grasp. Hinata pulled the pieces that were long enough into a ponytail.

"What?" Kageyama asked. Hinata grouped all the hair he was holding into one hand and took the tie in the other, tying back his hair.

"I can't really put it up, just the longer pieces in the back." He repeated clearer. Kageyama just stared at him, lips parted.

Hinata stared back. 

"...What?" His voice was light as he spoke. Kageyama opened his mouth as if to say something but clamped it shut again. He nudged his arm to the side. Hinata just nodded and leaned down away, clasping his hand with Kageyama's. Believe it or not, Hinata didn't associate the feeling of they joined hands to what it would feel like actually be holding hands. He much preferred interlocked hands rather than clasped. They both took a deep breath.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Hinata and Kageyama had only arm wrestled once in their first year when Tanaka and Noya were trying to see who was the strongest of the team (Tanaka won). Hinata had lost almost immediately, but much to both his and Kageyama's surprise, he was winning.

Only by a little, of course. For the most part their arms were still in the middle, but winning is winning. 

Hinata scoffed in a prideful laughter, switching his gaze from their joined hands to meet Kageyama's.

Kageyama was looking at him with a cold glare, jaw set in determination. Hinata grinned and grasped his hand harder, straining his muscles to the point his arm felt like it would set on fire. 

He was inches away from winning now. Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

They were both staring at their hands, taking in how Hinata was seconds from victory. 

He was, until Kageyama snapped his attention back to Hinata's face.

"I followed you downstairs and heard your conversation with Natsu."

"What?!-"

_*BANG*_

Kageyama slammed Hinata's hand against the table hard enough that it hurt. He let go instantly and stood up with a smug smile, rolling his shoulders back.

Hinata just stared at his hand that was now laying against the gray countertop with a bemused expression. After a few seconds of processing he shot up and walked towards the taller boy.

"That's cheating! And what do you _mean_ you heard my conversation with-"

"I won. You owe me three meatbuns." He looked at Hinata with a sly expression, not hiding his pride well and headed towards the stairs.

Hinata pointed his finger at him accusedly. 

"No! No, that didn't count! You cheated! Cheated! And answer my damn question! What did you hear!?" He ran ahead and ducked in front of Kageyama, blocking his way upstairs.

Kageyama just raised an eyebrow amused and placed a firm hand on Hinata's face, carefully (carefully?) pushing him out of the way and stomping up the stairs.

Hinata pouted. "Jackass.." He muttered under his breath before following Kageyama up and back into his room.

Saying he was surprised to find Kageyama lying on his bed was an understatement. 

"...Whatcha doing?" He said sing song-y, walking up to sit at the foot of the bed as he pulled out his hair tie and ran his fingers through his hair.

A frown etched into Kageyama's forehead. "You have a king bed." 

Hinata just blinked at him. "Yes..? I do?" He didn't understand what was the purpose of the statement. He glanced out the window next to the bed. The sun was starting to set already.

"But you're so-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Hinata interjected, grimacing. Kageyama scrunched his nose.

"-small." 

The room was quiet as Hinata just stared, and stared, and stared at Kageyama nonblinking. Then he scuffled closer to him until he was sitting directly over him. Hinata leaned down to the point his face was mere inches from Kageyama who's eyes widened, but didn't make an attempt to move.

"Moron!" Hinata yelled much too close to Kageyama's ear and flicked him in the middle of the forehead. Kageyama grumbled in annoyance and shot up, knocking his head with Hinata's.

"Ow!" He growled, shooting daggers towards the redhead.

"You ow!" Hinata countered, bringing his hand to his face and crossing his legs to set flat. "What'd you think I was going to do!"

"I-I don't know!" Kageyama's face turned beet red and the scowl that seemed to be engraved on his face became even more noticeable than usual. Hinata frowned. Really, what was he supposed to take from that expression?

He pouted as he thought about it. What was implied from what he had just done?

His face reddened the moment it clicked. 

"I wasn't going to- I wouldn't- you don't even-!" The awkward atmosphere that had been created from the start of Kageyama's visit only greatened, and suddenly, Hinata was feeling more annoyed than he was awkward. "Look if you're going to start acting all weird because of what Natsu said you can leave-"

"I don't care about what Natsu said!" Kageyama shouted, cutting him off. He immediately slapped his hands to his face and dragged them down. "No, I mean I do care but- I just- god, you're so annoying!"

"What?! You aren't making any sense!" Hinata narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, trying to get Kageyama to elaborate. When Kageyama just made an irritated, or even uncomfortable expression Hinata let out a slight scoff mixed with a sigh and made to stand up off the bed. 

That plan was quickly shut down when two hands were placed on his cheeks rather harsh, forcing him to make eye contact with Kageyama who looked way too pissed to even be near him and Hinata thought that maybe it were somebody else's hands on his face.

Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He felt his face relax into a blank expression. 

Kageyama was making the same face- a (rather intimidating) scowl with flushed cherry cheeks.

"Do- what Natsu said earlier, do you like me?" He asked. Hinata felt the blush creep onto his cheeks and his eyes widen.

"Guahh- uh- N-no?" The hands on his jaw loosened slightly, and Kageyama's scowl shifted to a frown. Not the usual I-don't-want-to-be-here-and-you're-pissing-me-off frown, but more of a soft...upset, frown?

Hinata pressed his lips into a thin line and looked to the side quickly before regaining eye contact.

"Why? Do _you_ like _me?_ " He was only half kidding. The classic reverse question but he actually wanted an answer. Kageyama squeezed his face and tilted it to the side, tilting his own head synchronously. 

"Do you want me to?"

Bastard. Using his own tricks against him.

"Do you... _want me_ to want you to?" Hinata furrowed his brows, cringing at his own response and switched his gaze.

There was silence, and Hinata worried he fucked up until Kageyama's hands felt more relaxed against his face, more caressing instead of grabbing. If it were possible, Hinata's blush darkened.

Forcing his gaze back, Hinata noticed that the space between him and Kageyama had shrunk. By a lot. Hinata's eyes were locked on Kageyama's. His eyes looked more like a crystal blue now that the pink sunlight reflecting from the sunset was shining against them.

The world around him seemed to go silent besides the sound of his heart beating in his ear when he saw Kageyama glance at his lips, and the gaze lingered there for a few seconds before meeting Hinata's eyes once again.

"...Yeah." The answer was so quiet that it felt like a secret that Hinata shouldn't be hearing. Hinata tilted his head back to be straight forward and started slowly leaning in, giving a decent amount of time for Kageyama to pull away.

The last thing he'd ever want to do was make Kageyama feel uncomfortable in any way. It didn't seem like he had to worry about that though, because Kageyama was leaning in as well. 

Hinata waited until Kageyama closed his eyes before closing his own (He didn't kiss a lot of people. What if he looked stupid with his eyes closed?).

In the end, Hinata was perfectly aware that he would have to be the one to actually start the "kissing" part of kissing. He just had to wait for the right point.

So when he felt Kageyama's hand move from his jaw to the back of his head, fingers running through his hair, he didn't wait for Kageyama to meet him in the middle. He moved forwards and almost immediately he felt soft lips on his own. 

In all honesty, Hinata didn't think about Kageyama's lips in specific so much as kissing him in general. If he'd had to have guessed, he would've said that Kageyama's lips would be chapped because you know somebody's straight when they don't know how to use Chapstick or Vaseline.

Turns out both of those were wrong, because judging on this situation Kageyama was certainly _not_ straight and his lips were soft. Dry, maybe, but they were soft and warm and Hinata decided that this was almost better than the moments his hand hit the volleyball just right. Almost.

Suddenly feeling awkward with his hands placed in his lap, he reached them behind Kageyama's neck and pulled him closer slightly. A small smile spread onto his lips when Kageyama noticeably relaxed into Hinata's touch, practically melting into the kiss.

Hinata was about to try and deepen the kiss, to open his mouth just slightly when the door burst open. Hinata, quite literally, fell off the bed.

"Shouyou, mom called and I told her Tobio was over and-" Natsu froze mid sentence and looked over the scene, Hinata lying on the floor with one leg still on the bed, Kageyama leaning forward to an empty spot above Hinata with his arm out, both of their faces red as strawberries. 

She looked at Hinata, then to Kageyama. Then back to Hinata and back to Kageyama before the corner of her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry! Mom told me to tell you that Tobio's allowed to stay until she get's home and that she's getting home at 11:00. So- yeah- I'll just be in my room-" She spoke too fast for Hinata to comprehend right away, so he just laid on the floor staring at the ceiling as the door slammed.

He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Kageyama who's face was almost alarmingly red, blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, staring at the wall. Slowly, he turned to face Hinata with his jaw dropped. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm...sorry I didn't mean to- do that?" His voice sounded strained, his expression genuinely concerned. Hinata stared at him dumbfounded before cracking a smile. He let out a laugh which quickly evolved into an eruption of laughter.

"You're- you're apologizing for kissing me?" He wheezed out the words as if it were the funniest thing he'd heard.

"S-shut up, dumbass! I didn't know if you wanted to!" Kageyama crossed his arms and turned his head to the side a bit dramatically with a pout.

After taking a few more moments to recover from his laughing fit, he climbed back onto the bed.

"Gimme your hands." Hinata had some type of refusion or objection, but instead Kageyama just held his hands out. Hinata stared at him, bewildered.

"What? You told me to hold out my hands." Kageyama deadpanned.

"Yeah- yeah I did say that-" So Hinata intertwined their fingers - and he was right, it was much better than clasped. 

He looked at their joined hands and smiled, sighing contently. Then he frowned and looked back to Kageyama.

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Have you liked me? If you do?"

Kageyama scoffed and looked away, visibly panicking. "None of your business."

"Not fair! You gotta tell me, you've gotta!" Hinata let go of one of Kageyama's hands, instead covering their joined hands with it and holding them to his chest.

With a shaky sigh, Kageyama looked back to Hinata.

"Uh- since the start of second year. When you-" He mumbled the rest of the sentence. Hinata scrunched his nose.

"Huh?"

"When you...the bus.." Again, a majority of the words were at loss in Hinata's mind. He just stared at Kageyama with a stupid grin and a questioning look.

"God- okay! That one time we were coming back from training camp and you fell asleep on me on the bus, _happy?_ " He snapped, ducking his head down the moment he said it as his hands were being held and couldn't cover it with them. 

Hinata's grin only widened.

"Wait, did you start texting me goodnight and good morning because you liked me!" Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama grumpily lifted his head.

"Yeah. That was like- in the middle of the year though."

"Ah! You're so shy, 'Yama. Secretly confessing your love through texts?" Hinata teased with a smirk. Kageyama reached an arm to cuff his head, but Hinata dodged in time.

"If I remember right, _you_ were the one failing math, and _you_ were the one who called me, and _you_ were they one who accidentally said I love you." 

Hinata froze and felt the color drain from his face, though it was quickly replaced with pink.

"Y-you said it back too! You messed up too! You aren't special!" Kageyama snickered.

"Yeah, did you like me then?"

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder." Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand and crossed his arms. Kageyama stared at him with a dead expression, and suddenly Hinata's confidence faltered.

"Maybe I did. Since maybe first year." Kageyama didn't have to know about the whole 'love at first sight' thing. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata quickly interrupted.

"It's 7:00 now. We have until 11:00." He pointed to the clock. Kageyama rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Hinata smiled and 'shooed' Kageyama to the corner of the bed. Kageyama frowned.

More insistently this time, Hinata made the 'shooing' motion. With a sigh Kageyama obliged and moved to the back of the bed, Hinata following.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm, put it around his own waist and leaned against Kageyama's side. His stomach turned inside out.

He paused for a moment before- 

"Is this okay?" He turned his head, to face Kageyama, biting down on his bottom lip nervously. Kageyama was, once again, staring at the wall with a serious face. He nodded without turning to look at Hinata.

Hinata frowned. "You aren't really convincing."

Kageyama sighed and looked down at him. "This is really fucking weird. You know that right? I've just been pining for two years and then suddenly it's requited? It's weird." He paused before adding- "But I like it. I think. It's okay." He turned back away from Hinata, cheeks red against his pale skin.

Hinata grinned and turned back, leaning on Kageyama's shoulder. He let his eyes flutter shut. He really hadn't been getting a lot of sleep recently-going to bed at 2:00A.M. only to wake up at 6:00A.M. Last night, actually, it was Kageyama's fault. The two had been arguing about different volleyball brands, how the balls were different and affected the games.

Just before dozing off, he remembered a key detail.

"Wait, what about the project?"

"...We can do it over the weekend." Kageyama mumbled. Hinata hadn't noticed when the setter had leaned his head onto his, and he assumed Kageyama had done it subconsciously out of drowsiness.

Hinata hummed. "So we're hanging out again then?"

"We always hang out."

"Yeah, but I've decided this time it's going to be a date where we do our project."

Kageyama waited before responding, Hinata almost thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Alright, yeah. A date."

§§§

"Natsu, baby, we shouldn't bother your brother. He's probably asleep this late." The woman said as her daughter dragged her down the hallway, not even giving her a moment to set down her purse.

"Yes, but mom! You gotta look!" Natsu whined in a whisper, gesturing for her to open the door. She'd stayed awake waiting for her mother to get home just to show her this. 

The woman sighed, and rather hesitantly cracked open the door to her sons room and peeked inside.

His desk lamp was on, illuminating the room just barely besides the moonlight. She focused her gaze on the bed where she saw not one, but two figures.

Her eyes widened.

Hinata was sleeping on the chest of a teammate she'd met a fair couple of times, his arm slung across his waist.

She smiled fondly at the sight, suddenly happy she still had her purse. She slowly opened the door, pulled out her phone, and approached the bed. She quickly snapped a photo and tiptoed back to Natsu who was giggling next to the doorframe.

Her mother laughed softly as well and quietly closed the door behind her.

"See! Nii-chan has a boyfriend!" Natsu said with a grin. Her mother rose an eyebrow.

"Weren't they always dating? I was just excited because this was the first time he'd invited Kageyama-kun to spend the night." 

Natsu shook her head. "Nope. Weren't dating before."

The woman blinked dumbfounded a few times before smiling and patting her daughter on the head.

"Well, Natsu, nobody likes a snitch. You should've waited for Shouyou to tell us himself." She said. Natsu pouted

"But Mom!-"

"Bedtime." Natsu grumbled something under her breath, but ultimately stomped back to her room.

Her mother waved goodnight before pulling out her phone once more and sending her son the image with the text-

[ _Thought I said 11:00? :-)_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh thoughts? It's like five in the morning here and I haven’t slept so if this seems loopy that's why. I’ll probably reread this when I wake up and edit it
> 
> Anyways the thing about the calls and accidental I love yous are the only other post in the series if you want to look-
> 
> Also ngl even that pg kiss was weird for me to write. Like just the almost opening their mouths made me oddly uncomfortable-  
> The whole Hinata's mom sending Hinata the photo is me introducing the plot for a different fanfiction idea I have so


End file.
